Things He'll Never Say
by Bbtashae
Summary: VexyXGrouchy SmurfetteXHefty A/N: This story was inspiration from a recent event in my life that had just taken place and I thought it would be a story to write for this couple. Its a year since Vexy started to develop feelings for a certain Smurf in the Village but does he feel the same way?
1. Friends, Flirting and False Hope

**Chapter 1 – Friends, Flirting and False Hope**

It has been near enough a year since Vexy and Hackus had found a new home in the Smurf Village. They were instantly accepted by all the Smurfs and they're glad to be amongst friends and family at this time of the year with so much going on.

It happened to be a few days until the 1 year anniversary upon Vexy and Hackus arrival at the village and Papa Smurf suggested a party to be arranged to celebrate.

Vexy was sat on the field of grass that featured on the outskirts of the village with Smurfette, Hefty, Grouchy, Gutsy, Brainy and Clumsy.

Smurfette and Hefty was sat just a fraction away from the group flirting, Hefty whispered things into Smurtettes ear from time to time and she replied with a girly giggle.

It was a couple of months ago since Smurfette confessed to Hefty how she really felt about him and it turned out he felt exactly the same way, so right there and then as they both declared their deep insisting love for each other and it looked to be the beginning of something big.

So with Hefty and Smurfette being the leading couple in the group, it kind of set Vexy back after she started developing feelings for Grouchy… Over the past year or so Smurfette asked her new Sister Vexy to come along joining her and a few of the Smurfs on days out away from the village, only so Smurfette could spend time with Hefty, which left Vexy in an awkward position but she soon made close friendships with the rest of the Smurfs (Grouchy, Gutsy, Brainy and Clumsy).

These days out became a regular thing and on these particular days Smurfette and Hefty would sit together enjoying each other's company, Gusty, Brainy and Clumsy would be kicking a football about, and Grouchy and Vexy would be joining in with the activity but then getting easily distracted by flirting with each other.

This process had been going on for a while but every so often the group would wonder deep into the woods and bump into girls from different parts of the forest, all of the group except from the girls and hefty would be caught up in their beauty and start flirting with them in all of the time they'd be out on that particular day.

Which caused jealously to run through Vexys body as she witnessed Grouchy wooing someone else other than her; she thought none of it as she knew she was more special to him than anyone else. But was she just too deep in love with him?

Wednesday was a bright sunny day and Vexy was over at Tailors for her final dress fitting before the Party. Her dress was a Knee length Royal Blue colour that fitted her slim figure from the waist upwards then it was puffy netting from downwards of the waist

Vexy stood in front of the mirror with the dress on and looked how beautiful she actually was

Tailor: Amazing Vexy, You look stunning

Vexy: Thank you Tailor…It's so beautiful

Tailor: It's my pleasure

Once Vexy had finishing admiring herself in the mirror she took the dress off and changed into her normal tomboyish clothes

The group was all walking past Tailors mushroom when Vexy stepped out of the wooden door

Gutsy: Hey Lass! You comin' along?

Vexy: Depends, where y'all going?…

Grouchy: It's this magical place called the woods, ya know you might have been there one time –Grouchy stated his witty comment obviously knowing that she's been there before

Vexy: Ha! Ha!... The usual place then? –Vexy smirked as she asked Smurfette the question instead of any of the guys

Smurfette: Yeah, we just wanted to get away from the place while everyone's rushing around for your party on Friday –Smurfette answered as she was holding hands with Hefty

Vexy: Why not? I could do with getting out of the village for a bit

But secretly Vexy only carried on hanging around with the group so she could spend time with Grouchy. They all went out over the field were they usually went and Vexy's Party was the main subject

Smurfette: So who's excited for Friday?

Vexy: Oh please Smurfette lets not talk about it – Vexy wasn't very fond of being the centre of attention when it came to groups of people especially if Grouchy was a part of that group and then she'd worry of saying the wrong thing or embarrassing herself

Smurfette: You haven't even showed me your dress Vexy! What's it like?

Vexy: Can we change the subject please?

Gutsy, Grouchy, Brainy and Clumsy were all playing football but they were close enough to the others to hear what topic the conversation was on

Gutsy: Imagine Vexy in a Dress! –The other 3 Smurfs playing Football laughed along to Gutsy's Joke

Grouchy: I can't imagine you in a dress… - Grouchy stated being all serious before he realised what he actually said in front Vexy and the guys

Vexy: Me neither… I hate dresses!

Brainy: So why are you wearing it?

Vexy: Papas making me… -Vexy muttered looking down at the grass she lay on

Grouchy saw her sad reaction to Brainys question

Grouchy: I bet its gunna be Pink and Frilly isn't it? –Grouchy mocked as Vexy shot up and pushed him causing him to lose his balance

Gutsy: Aye! All girls like dressing up and that! I don't see the point in it all really… -Gusty said in his heavy Scottish accent

Clumsy: Spending so much time on their hair and makeup… and then tryna find the right outfit to wear, it's too much effort

Smurfette: Haha! Tell me about it!

Hefty: But it's all worth it in the end, as you look prettier than ever before

Smurfette replied with a smile and turned around slightly as she was sat between Hefty's legs and kissed him gently on the lips whilst everyone else looked away in disgust

Smurfette: So come on what colour is it?

Vexy:…Blue

Grouchy: Aww Vexy in blue dress haha-

Before Grouchy could mock Vexy anymore she kicked him on his side as he was still lay on the floor

Grouchy: Ouch!

Vexy: Ha! Ha!

In this moment Grouchy reached for Vexys arm and pulled her down on to the ground as they instantly started to play fight, rolling around in the freshly cut grass

Gutsy: Aww look at Vexy and Grouchy… such a cute couple – Vexy and Grouchy both looked at each other as it started to become uncomfortable

Vexy instantly aroused from her position on top of Grouchy

Vexy: Shut up! - She said pushing Gutsy from his stance before sitting down next to Smurfette and Hefty

Gutsy: Well that's not very lady like

Vexy stuck her tongue out at the Scottish smurf

The smurfs were all eventually sat in a circle by the end of the night talking about everyday things enjoying each other's company and laughing at one another's jokes

Hefty pushed himself up from where he lay and brushed the few pieces of grass from his pants

Hefty: Come on guys, it's getting dark we should be heading back – The muscular Smurf demanded helping his girlfriend up from the floor

Smurfette: Yeah Papa will be getting worried

Once they entered the village Hefty and Smurfette shared one last kiss of the night before separating, Vexy was stood with the guys

Vexy: Soo… You know just out of curiosity, who's coming the party on Friday Night? – Not making it obvious that the only reason she asked them was so she could find out if Grouchy would make an appearance

Brainy: Are we invited?

Vexy: Well that just depends if y'all are nice to me – Vexy Sarcastically remarked

Clumsy: Oh well… -He said disappointedly

Gutsy: She's messing with us laddie, we're all invited –Nudging Clumses arm

Vexy: So What about you?

Grouchy: Me?... Err probably not… Party's aren't really my thing

Vexy: I wasn't really sure you had a 'thing'; I mean you're just you

Grouchy: I'm just me? –Grouchy asked confusingly

The two friends shared a giggle amongst them so know awkwardness was between them

Grouchy: Is… ermm, me not coming a problem?

Vexy: What! No it's totally fine. I asked liked out of the blue, right? I was just wondering to see how many people would actually turn up. Soo…-

Vexy got cut off by her sister pulling her away

Smurfette: Come oon Vexy

Vexy: O-okay, I'll see you later – Vexy waved to her friends as she got dragged away down the path

The two opposite genders parted and the blonde Smurf wanted to get something off her chest

Smurfette: So… You and Grouchy huh?

Vexy: Hahahaa what?

Smurfette: Nothing it's just… When are you going to make a move, it's been nearly a year?

Vexy: I don't know, I've always felt like the guy should be the first one to show how they really feel not the girl

Smurfette: I was the one who made the first move with Hefty and look at us now

Vexy: Yeah, you can't keep your hands off each other –Vexy muttered under her breath

Smurfette: Huh?

Vexy: Nothing… Grouchy isn't exactly the romantic type though

Smurfette: Vexy what have you got to lose

The 2 sisters stopped upon the arrival at Vexy's mushroom

Smurfette: Go for it. If he doesn't want to be with you then that's his loss – Smurfette said placing her chubby hands on Vexys shoulders

Vexy: Thanks Sis

The siblings shared a loving hug before the gothic girl ran up towards her mushroom and opened the door

Vexy: Maybe see you tomorrow?! –She shouted down to Smurfette

Smurfette: Yeah! Goodnight! – The blonde Smurf shouted back as she walked further away down the path

Vexy went straight to bed, hoping she would have a great good night's sleep with so much she'd done today but that wasn't the case.

The dark haired smurf tossed and turned thinking about that one smurf that was constantly on her mind, that particular smurf that gave her sleepless nights for almost a year now and the same one that gave her butterflies in her stomach every time she saw him

Vexy in time drifted off to sleep dreaming about various scenes of her and Grouchy and the times they flirted together


	2. The Letter

**Chapter 2 – The Letter**

It was the day before Vexys Party and she was determined to tell Grouchy how she really feels about him before Papa sends her off on a 3 week hike for more smurf berries the day after tomorrow, so she wouldn't have to face him even if his response is a positive one

A repeated thud sounded upon Vexy's door, she suddenly aroused from her sleep and was startled with what had just waked her. The pounding on the door continued, Vexy threw the covers off her body and stormed over to answer the door.

Vexy: What! –She angrily expressed

Organizer, Tailor and Party Planner was all there hoping she was ready and perked up for the day of her party

Organizer: Hi Vexy, How are you feeling?

Tailor: Your dress is ready to pick up

Party Planner: Will you be singing tonight?

Organizer: Where would you like these balloons?

Vexy: Stopp!

At this moment Smurfette was enjoying a romantic stroll around the village with Hefty until she heard her sisters raised voice

For the first time they all witnessed her angry side and wasn't too fond about it

Smurfette: What's happening here?

Vexy: Arghhh! – Vexy stormed back in her mushroom leaving the door ajar

Smurfette: Hefty will you sort all of this out, I need to go and speak to her

Hefty: Yeah sure – He replied rubbing his nose against hers before they separated

Smurfette: OK! Wooahh! There's no need to take whatever this is out on me, I've just sorted everything out for you

Vexy: And thank you Smurfette, I'm very grateful for that

Smurfette: There's no need. I'm your sister and I'll stand by you whenever

Vexy: It's just this party tomorrow, then there's these mixed feelings for Grouchy and everyone's asking me to do this and to do that but no one as really asked me… what I want

Smurfette: Okay, Okay… me and Hefty will sort everything out for you today, you just relax okay?

Vexy: Okay…

Smurfette: Everything will be just fine – She said sharing a hug with her sister, before she left Vexy in peace for the day

The love struck Smurf took her siblings advice and tried to clear her head by going for a walk, through the enchanted forests. Throughout her time away from the village she stumbled upon particular places she's been with the group on their days out, memories started to flood into Vexys mind with all the times Grouchy flirted with her, the special times they talked alone feeling like no one in the world could ruin these moments.

During her time alone alls that was bothering her was how she was going to tell Grouchy.

Once Vexy finished her stroll in the woods, she walked back to her mushroom for an early night

Vexy sat quietly in her mushroom deep in thought of what kind of things to write in the letter to Grouchy, after a good hour of scribbling some notes down on a separate piece of paper she finally started to structure the her sentences together…

 _Hey Grouchy,_

 _I'm just gunna take the coward's way out and tell you like this, I like you a lot and for nearly a year now, but I'm sick off waiting for something that's never gunna happen._

 _I know this is something you don't want to know, but I can't help how I feel. I don't blame you if you ignore this letter and go on with your life but I just felt like I needed to say something… and now I have. I'll probably regret this when I send it you but oh well._

 _Vexy._

Once Vexy read the letter over and over in her head to make sure every single word was spelt write, she slipped it into an envelope, sealing it shortly after and sighed it with the name Grouchy in her light curly handwriting.

The dark haired smurf hurried over to Smurfettes mushroom and pounded on the door repeatedly, until she answered

Smurfette opened the door with Hefty stood behind her

Smurfette: Hey Vexy, Whats up?

Vexy: I need to speak to you…

Vexy looked up at Hefty and then back at Smurfette

Vexy: Privately

Smurfette: (Grasp) Have you told Grouchy! What did he say?

Vexy: Smurfette! Shhh –She said encase Hefty over heard

Smurfette: Oh I've already told him –The blonde said motioning her chubby blue thumb to Hefty

Vexy gave her sister a long bruiting stare

Smurfette: What?! We don't keep secrets from each other

Vexy: Ooh Fine… I've written him a letter

Smurfette: Saying what?

Vexy: Well what do you think?!

Smurfette: Ohhh right

Vexy: I don't know what to do, the moment I finished writing it I came straight over here and then I was gunna go off an' post it but I don't know if I should tell him… my minds just so full these scenes and scenarios of how all this might turn out and I can't think straight! It's like I'm so close to telling him-

Smurfette: Vexy! Calm down, everything's going to be alright… don't be scared

Vexy: Don't be scared? I'm smurfin terrified!

Hefty: If it makes you feel any better… I think he has feelings for you as well, seeing him with you this past year he seems different… happier

Vexy: Ok, I'm gunna go right now –Vexy said running off en route to Grouchys mushroom

Smurfette: Go and do it girl! Post that Letter!

The dark haired smurfs run eventually turned into a walk

She began to walk along the stony path and kept thinking to herself "I think he likes me too, because otherwise, at Smurfette's birthday party when I took his hand to dance he allowed it and when he saw me for the first time in Paris he looked blown away and said "Haalloooo!" with a big smile on his face. I hope I'm not mistaken... Please".

At this moment her heart was beating so hard against her chest, she began to sweat a little and the hand she held Grouchys letter in was shaking.

Vexy stopped at the end of Grouchys garden looking up at his empty mushroom; she walked slowly towards his door, crouched down to the floor with the letter still in hand and slid it vigorously under his wooden door. She quickly scarpered before anyone seen her

Gargamels creation ran back to her mushroom and slammed the door after her, before she began to pace back and forth in her living area, worrying about the letter.

Vexy: Omg, what am I going to do – Vexy jumped in her position once she heard a knock on her door, she was worried it might have been Grouchy

She opened the door curious to whom it would be

Vexy: Papa?!

Papa: Hey Vexy, can I come in?

Vexy: Y-yeah sure..

Papa: May I sit? – Motioning to an armchair

Vexy: Go ahead – She replied sitting down in her other armchair next to Papa

Papa: How are you feeling Vexy?

Vexy: I'm fine… totally fine

Papa: You're just a little stressed about the party aren't you?

Vexy: Yeah… It's like I'm dealing with all of this worry and stress, when my minds somewhere else

Papa: What do you mean?

Vexy: …I have this friend

Papa: A friend?

Vexy: Yeah, and she's deeply in love with a guy that makes her feel special when no one else can, he's the only one that gives her attention and the type of guy that even though he doesn't want to show it, probably cares for her deep down too. He's always moody and seems angry at everyone and the world but when she's there he feels… happier like he can be more himself.

Papa:… - Curiously listening to his daughters thoughts and feelings towards an unknown guy, even if she says she's talking about a 'friend' Papa already knows she's talking about someone in particular

Vexy: But even though he's very vocal with his thoughts and aren't afraid to tell it like it is, people may think he's a negative person when deep down he truly is loving and caring. It just takes the right person like her to bring him out of his shell…

Papa: Well Vexy. I think your 'friend' should tell this guy how she really feels, so she can bring out the best in him –Papa replied with his words of wisdom placing his hand on her shoulder

Papa was about to walk out of his daughters mushroom

Papa: I wish you friend good luck Vexy, I hope she finds her happy ever after

Vexy: Thanks Papa

And with that he left, leaving Vexy feel better that she got all of that of off her chest without him knowing it was all about her

Vexy lay in bed for a good half an hour before sloping off to sleep dreaming about a scene of where Grouchy turns up at her Party tomorrow and confesses all of his feelings about her in front of everyone in the village…

But are Vexys dreams meant to stay dreams after all? Or are Fantasies just a lot better than Reality?


	3. Party Day!

Chapter 3 – Party Day!

Vexys Song: Sixpence None the Richer – Don't Dream It's Over watch?v=3bdOefF_tyU

Vexy and Hackus' party has finally arrived and everyone was running back and forth, working on the final preparations for tonight's events.

Smurfette asked Hefty to check on Grouchy and see if he's read Vexys letter yet, as he arrived at Grouches mushroom Gutsy was already there pounding on his door to let him in

Gutsy: Grouchy! Get your smurfin' butt out here now! The partys starting in a bit!

Grouchy: I'm not coming! Go away! – He shouted from inside his mushroom

Gutsy noticed Hefty at the bottom of the plain grassed garden

Gutsy: Hey Laddie! Come and knock this smurfin' door down will ya? He won't let anyone in, His bein' Moody and Stubborn! – Gutsy shouted at the door so Grouchy could hear him

Grouchy: I'm actually quite positive today! –He bellowed in his gruff voice tone

Hefty: Gutsy could you check if the Parties ready and set up… I need to talk to him

Gutsy: Haha! Good Luck

Once Gutsy left Hefty alone with Grouchy still stuck in his mushroom

Hefty: Grouchy! You can't keep doin' this

Grouchy: Doin' what?

Hefty: Sitting here alone, with like 18 locks on your door

Grouchy eventually opened the door to his brother

Grouchy: So I shut people out… So what! Don't take it personally, it's just easier…

Hefty: Listen, Smurfette told me about the letter from Vexy, and my guess is that's why your acting like a 13 year old teenager –He told his brother as he uninvited himself to walk into his mushroom noticing the letter unsealed on his bedside table

Grouchy: No im not

Hefty: She's a great girl Grouchy, Why don't you just go and tell her how you feel?

Grouchy: Because… I don't know if I feel the same way. Yeah maybe she is a great girl, and looks so strong keeping everything about her past locked away somewhere inside her but I'm not the guy for her

Hefty: I cannot believe all the little hints she gave you for months and months and you didn't even catch on, it was the way she looked and talked to you, you could see her smile widen whenever you entered the room

Hefty: She's the only Girl in the village available and she wants you bro!

Grouchy:…

Hefty: If really deep down you don't want to be with her, then let her down gently, shes… shes been through a lot as you know and I don't think she needs anymore hurt and pain

Grouchy: I'll think about it

Hefty: You're not coming to the party tonight, are you?

Grouchy: I hate parties!

Hefty was about to walk out of Grouches front door

Hefty: I hope you make the right decision Grouchy – He smiled softly to his brother, and then left without another word

The muscular smurf went in search for his Girlfriend Smurfette before he got ready for the party

It was finally night time, and all the Smurfs were starting to arrive at the Party, the only ones missing were Vexy and Grouchy

The 2 Smurfs were in their own mushrooms, both didn't want to leave; some of the Smurfs had gone to look for Vexy but got nothing. Smurfette tried one last time, since the party was in full swing and one of the main people hadn't shown up yet.

Finally Vexy came out with her blue dress on and looked prettier than ever before. She wore make up even though she didn't want to and a dress that fitted her perfectly

Vexy: What do you think?

Smurfette: You look so Blu-eautiful – Smurfette wore a tight fitted sparkly red dress that looked stunning on her slim body figure

Vexy: Thanks – She responded patting down the netting on her dress

Smurfette: Have you heard from Grouchy yet?

Vexy: No… -She said looking optimistic

The party girl realised her sister was acting weird

Vexy: Smurfette? Whats wrong?

Smurfette: Nothing, everything's fine, come o-

Vexy: What are you not telling me?

Smurfette: I didn't want to tell you until after the party, because I didn't want to make you upset-

Vexy: But?...

Smurfette: Hefty went over to Grouches before and found out that he's read your letter and won't come out of his mushroom

Vexy: Arghh! He's such a stubborn get!

Smurfette: But you already knew that before though didn't you?

Vexy: I can't believe he's read it and now he wants to ignore me, like nothing's happened… -Vexy said looking sad and down to the floor, trying to hide her weak emotion

Smurfette: Vexy… I'm sor-

Vexy: Come on! I've got a party to go to; if he wants to sit in his mushroom and act childish then let him! He isn't spoiling my night.

Vexy angrily stormed out of her mushroom and over to the party that featured in the middle of the village with Smurfette following shortly after

The girls arrived through the entrance from over the bridge and an instant spotlight was shone on the party girl

Party Planner Smurf: (Through the Mic) Here she is! The one we've all been waiting for… - He was on the stage with the microphone is hand

Vexy: I'll come and find you later! –She shouted over to her sister, parting from her urgently

Party Planner Smurf: Vexy! – The smurf mentioned her name once she stepped on stage with the spotlight still focused on her

Party Planner Smurf: I heard you're going to sing a song tonight?

Vexy: Ermm yeahh… -She said grabbing the mic from her fellow smurf

Vexy turned to the band that was playing all night and handed them the music sheet with what song she wanted them to play

Vexy: This song goes out to all of you here before me

(Vexy's Song) Sixpence None The Richer – Don't Dream Its Over

watch?v=3bdOefF_tyU

Vexy:

There is freedom within, there is freedom without

Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup

There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost

But you'll never see the end of the road

While you're traveling with me

Hey now, hey now

Don't dream it's over

Hey now, hey now

When the world comes in

They come, they come

To build a wall between us

We know they won't win

Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof

My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof

In the paper today tales of war and of waste

But you turn right over to the T.V. page

Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum

And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart

Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof

Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief

Hey now, hey now

Don't dream it's over

Hey now, hey now

When the world comes in

They come, they come

To build a wall between us

Don't ever let them win

/End of Song\\\

The crowd of Smurfs gave out a roar and cheered for their talented sister Vexy,

This song was very meaningful about Grouchy and no one in the world could compare their hurt to Vexys at this very moment as she knew every single second she spent obsessing over him was just a complete waste of her time

But in the past she's been through worst, so how could this level up to any other disappointments in her life. She kept her head held high and smiled the whole way through it

Vexy motioned for Hackus to come and join her on stage once she finished her singing, as her true brother was stood joyfully next to her bouncing away at the enjoyment of the party

Vexy: Thank you for everyone whose here tonight, me and Hackus couldn't ask for a better family, were so grateful that you've welcomed us into your homes and village, Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy yourselves tonight

Vexy handed the mic over to the band and walked off stage to go and find Smurfette

...


	4. The Party! Part 2

**Chapter 4 – The Party! Part 2**

 **Song 2: Alive By Krewella**

Vexy finally found her sister talking to Hefty by the snacks table, she pushed her way through the audience and stopped once she was out of the crowd looking at the entrance encase Grouchy was about to talk in, but he didn't. Vexy was still hopeful that he was going to turn up tonight even though he said he wasn't.

Vexy: Hey –She waved happily, on edge in case Grouchy made an appearance

Smurfette: You sung amazingly

Vexy: Thank you – She gave her sibling a hug

Hefty: I'm sorry about Grouchy; I know how much you liked him even before Smurfette told me – He said looking sorry for Vexy

Smurfette: How did you already know that she liked Grouchy?

Hefty looked back at his girlfriend…

Vexy: How could you tell?!

…Then back at Vexy

Hefty: It was the way you looked at him! – Hefty shouted as the music started playing louder

Vexy looked away trying to hide her tears, as he had just reminded her of Grouchy and how much she felt for him even though he felt nothing for her

Vexy: Could youse excuse me for a minute

And with that Vexy walked away in a flash, she exited the party and ran behind the furthest but then again nearest mushroom she could find before she let out a long held in sob so no one could see her cry which is one of her biggest weaknesses

Smurfette followed her discreetly, noticing that she wasn't being herself

Smurfette: Vexy?

Vexy: Go… I'll be there in a minute – She strung her words together in between sobs

Smurfette noticed this and knew exactly what has made her upset

Smurfette: It's okay, it's just me, no one else, just me..

The blonde haired girl sat down next to her sister who was on the floor, her back against the mushroom and her head buried into her knees which was pulled up to her chest

Smurfette: You don't have to be strong for me, just let it out. I know tonight has got to you. This party… the stress… a new family… mixed emotions… Grouchy….

Vexy: I know it didn't make sense, it just felt right… but can I have that? What did I do wrong? – Vexy cried out as the only thing she was talking about was Grouches rejection

Smurfette wrapped her arms around Vexy comforting her under the clear starry night

Smurfette: Nothing, you didn't do anything wrong Vexy! It's his fault… It's all him…

Smurfette: He doesn't deserve you

Everyone except a certain smurf was at the party, Grouchy who hated parties and basically everything else in his life was sat at home, with his head out of the window listen to the blurring music that echoed from the gathering. Deep down he regretted feeling negative towards Vexy but his pride didn't want to be shaken and truthfully was also having mixed feelings of what to do about the whole thing. He ended up calling it a night regardless of the pounding music in the air.

The sisters sat in each other's embrace for a few minutes watching the night sky, with the parties' music blurring away in the background

Smurfette: He's not worth it… Let's go and have fun, take your mind of it

Smurfette dried Vexys tears away and they both aroused from the ground

Smurfette: You are beautiful Vexy. Don't let anyone tell you different –Smurfette hugged her sister

The sisters walked back to the party and as they strolled over the bridge to the entrance one of Vexy's favourite songs unexpectedly played

 **Song 2:** Alive by Krewella

The sisters mixed into the dancing crowd and Vexy started to dance. She swayed her hips from side to side moving her body to the music, Smurfette joined in shortly after watching. The two danced in rhythm.

They moved in sync, both sisters kept close during the period in case they lost each other, Hefty twirled Smurfette several times and every time she finished back into his arms.

Everyone jumped up and down to the beat, the atmosphere to the song and crowd of Smurfs dancing was great, flashing multi-coloured lights flicked on and off, on the dance floor

The sisters danced all night long forgetting their problems and enjoying everything in this one perfect moment, not caring who watched them or what they looked like the siblings moved around the platform in sync and out

Throughout the night Vexy laughed with her brother Hackus, partied with her sister Smurfette and made memories' that she'd never forget and look back on in years to come and say 'I didn't have a care in the world and nothing could spoil that moment'

(Stop the song)

Once Vexy had enough dancing around with her friends and family, she decided to call it a night and headed back to her mushroom

This night was one of the best nights of her life, she was able to be herself around people who loved her and she wasn't scared to be herself in front of them, with the way she didn't get embarrassed anymore.

She certainly took a big leap tonight…


	5. Time Away

**Chapter 5 –** **Time Away**

A bleeping noise from the alarm clock woke Vexy straight up, the clock read 9:00am and it is the day Vexy leaves for 3 weeks to go on a journey to collect special Smurfberries Papa's sending her on

She got ready as fast as she could, due to the fact that she knew Papa was already waiting for her outside with her transportation for the journey.

Once she met Papa outside in the early misty dawn, Smurfette appeared from nowhere to greet her sister goodbye and remind her to have a safe journey

Smurfette: Don't talk to any Smurf you don't know and stay out of trouble

Vexy: Me in trouble?! Now does that really sound like me?

Smurfette: Haha! Go on… off with you, see you in a few weeks

Papa: Be safe and in any emergencies you know how to use my magic poisons to connect me

Vexy hugged her Papa and Sister before riding off into the early morning sunlight, once she hit the invisibility barrier she disappeared

The journey was filled with stunning scenery and glamorous sunrises. The sun gleamed on her pale blue skin and the wind blow her jet black hair backwards, as she Cleary saw the shoreline on the sea in the far distance. It took a good 2 hours before Vexy arrived at her destination.

Once Vexy got settled down after building her tent and collecting fire wood, it had fallen to night time. The dark haired girl sat on a log, hanging a stick with a marshmallow on the end over the fire for it to melt so she could make smores, her trusty stallion of a bird that brought her here was fast asleep over the other side of the fire snoring away.

Throughout the time Vexy was away for them 3 weeks, Grouchy in his own time began to appear to appear around the village again, regulating himself with his chores and days out of the village with his fellow Smurf brothers Hefty, Brainy, Gutsy and Clumsy. Hefty insisted for Smurfette to come along as well like she always did but this time she refused as she didn't want to be near the smurf who broke her sister's heart so she stayed in the village helping Papa with his spells and poisons.

The news spread around about Vexys letter really quick like fire in a field of dry vegetation, even though it was about Grouchy as well he managed to keep his cool if anyone mentioned her name or the letter. The day of the party after Hefty visited him, Grouchy straightaway through the letter in the fire trying to forget the whole thing has ever happened and hoping that with him ignoring her she'd instantly move on and overlook the situation and that's exactly what she had done.

During the time she worked throughout that day to find and collected the special Smurfberries, all's that was on her mind was how stupid she could be to think that she even had a chance with Grouchy. She was sitting alone in the middle of the woods watching the fire crackle before her, as certain things played on her mind, but then the regret turned to hate and jealously switched to revenge like something had snapped inside her changing the way she felt about Grouchy and anyone who would treat her badly in the future.

She wasn't going to be taken advantage of anymore; she was done with acting all happy and nice around people who don't really care about her.

The 3 weeks flu by so quick, it only seemed like a few days for Vexy as she collect so much Special Smurfberries that would last Papa and the Smurfs a life time

Vexy arrived back into the village unexpectedly as she was meant to be expected in a few more days but seen as though she got the work done faster she decided to come home earlier and surprised her family.

Smurfette saw her sister arrived back from a distance away, but suddenly rushed over to greet her once she landed safely in the middle of the village

Vexy: Smurfette! – The dark haired girl hoped off her transportation and ran to her sibling for an embrace

Smurfette: I've missed you so much! How was your journey?

Vexy: It was fine, how have you been?

Smurfette: I'm great –Smurfette joyfully said as she was excited to be reunited with her sister after 3 weeks

Smurfette suggested they'd go and sit down on the grassy area in the Smurf village to catch up on the 3 weeks they haven't seen each other as it was a gorgeous summers day, but once they got there Hefty, Brainy, Grouchy, Clumsy and Gutsy was already there

The girls decided to sit away from the group of Smurfs so nothing got said, it was the first time Vexy saw Grouchy since she posted the letter to him about how she felt, Vexy instead turned her back to the group so she didn't have to face them

Vexy: So what's happened whilst I've been away?

Smurfette: Nothing much, really…. – Smurfette was looking down at the grass to try and avoid eye contact with her sister as she was trying to hide something

Vexy: What are you not telling me?

Smurfette: Its nothing just forget about it

Vexy: Smurfette?!

Smurfette: It's Grouchy, the word got around about your letter and one time when he was out with Gutsy and Hefty, he was making fun of it…

Vexy: What! –Vexy began to get upset

Smurfette: You okay? Hefty was the one who told me

Vexy: Yeah I'm fine; I just want to be alone! –Vexy ran off from Smurfette

Smurfette: Vexy wait!

Unaware of the group of Smurfs just about to leave, Vexy ran straight into Grouchy knocked them both over into the grass

Grouchy: Watch where you're going!

Vexy: Oh whatever!

Grouchy: Wait… Can we talk? –Grouchy noticed who had just knocked him over and suddenly changed his mood

Vexy: Errrr No.

Grouchy: Arghh your soo…

Vexy: Amazing? Talented? Oh I know..-

Grouchy: Pathetic. Stubborn. Moody.

Vexy: Okay you can stop describing yourself

Grouchy:… - He stormed off in a mood, as he couldn't be dealing with Vexy's quick witted comments towards him as he wasn't used to it

Vexy: I've heard you've had a good joke about my feelings, behind my back! That's very mature, Grouchy

Grouchy: Is wasn't what you think…

Vexy: I've never once made fun of you! What have I done to deserve this, huh?

Grouchy:…

Vexy: Why have you been trying to avoid me?!

Grouchy: I have my reasons… - He shouted walking off

Vexy: So you expect me to believe that this past year as meant nothing to you? That you don't feel any different?

Grouchy: How I feel, or how you feel, don't mean anything – He stopped in his tracks and darted around to face her

Vexy: What?… You know Grouchy, I don't need this right now. I'm Busy

Grouchy: Oh that's right running away. Like you ran away for 3 weeks!

Vexy: Yeah, You know what! I did run away from a relationship that doesn't exist, neither of us really want and if happened, would ruin your little perfect life… So believe me Grouchy, I done you a favour

Grouchy stomped quickly out of sight in anger but he knew that this 'thing' between them could never work out and they was both happy to leave it there and get on with their lives without either of them mentioning it again

Vexy felt as though a weight as suddenly been lifted off her chest, the words she had been practicing to say to Grouchy once she stood up to him was said and they both knew that this would go no further.


End file.
